Under the Moonlight
by SalvaR
Summary: Ash and May shared their first kiss, but is it what they both envisioned? Advanceshipping
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated  
**__**Enjoy!  
**__**I Do Not Own Pokemon!**_

_**Under the Moonlight**_

_**by SalvaR**_

"Ash, are you okay?" asked the young girl. The raven haired boy was completely dumbstruck. All sorts of thoughts and images were streaking across his mind. "Ash if you're not going to say anything, then I'm sorry I ever kissed you." May said with sorrow in her voice. She got up from the grass and walked away, tears falling from her sapphire eyes. What she didn't know was that Ash couldn't speak because she took his breath away. When he finally came to, she was already gone. He closed his eyes and thought back to how this all started.

Ash and company had just finished setting up camp and he decided to go down to the nearby pond. May had volunteered to join him. She seemed eager for some reason, he remembered. They sat down on the grass and chatted. It was normal conversation but towards the end, things became interesting. May brought up Drew and Ash remembered he scoffed. "I know you don't like him, but you have to respect the guy." she said. "I don't have a problem with respect. I'll admit he's good. But there are other reasons." "Like what?" she asked curiously. He stared into her stunning sapphire eyes and was at a loss for words. "Ash, you can tell me. I won't say anything hurtful." He shook his head and pulled his cap over his eyes. "It's nothing, forget I even said anything." He laid back on the ground and closed his eyes to rest.

"Is it because of me?" The way she said it, made Ash sit up straight and stare at her. She had a pained expression on her face. Her eyes looked at him pleadingly for a response. "It...I, ugh…" he stuttered causing her to giggle. "Do I make you nervous, Ash Ketchum? After all our adventures, you still blush whenever we're alone together." Ash cleared his throat and looked down at the grass. He felt her creep towards him and rest her gloved hand on his knee. He looked up and was startled that he didn't acknowledge her appearance a while ago. Her magnificent blue eyes sparkled like the pond water, chestnut brown hair shining in the sunlight, and cherry colored lips that stood out against her porcelain skin. She reached for his cap and pulled him in closer. "I like you, Ash." she said before closing her eyes and leaning in to kiss him. Ash sat there astonished, not knowing what to do. When her lips made contact, he went wide-eyed with surprise. It was the most amazing feeling he had ever experienced. More than getting his first Pokemon, more than getting his very first badge. This moment put those before it to shame. When she parted her lips from his, there was an awkward silence.

"Pika, Pika?" the little yellow Pokemon asked. Ash opened his eyes and stared at the sky. "I don't know what to do, Pikachu." Pikachu moved closer to Ash and settled down by his hat, which now lay where May tossed it after she stormed off. He hadn't made the effort to retrieve it. "Why didn't I see this before, am I that stupid?" He continued staring at the clouds slowly making their way through the sky. A light breeze came by, making the grass beneath him sway back and forth. He fell back and placed his hands behind his head. "Pikaaa" the tiny creature yawned. "Hopefully this works itself out." Ash stated. "Pika, pika." Pikachu replied knowingly. Both drifted off to sleep under this perfect weather. The tree they were under provided them with shade and a cool breeze as they slept.

"Ash, dinner!" He heard Brock yell. Pikachu was the first to get up, followed by Ash. He stood up and stretched his tired limbs before taking one last look around the tree to see if he forgot anything. His hat was the only object around and he hastily picked it up. Pikachu was already halfway back to their campsite, practically running to the food. "Guess he's really hungry." He said aloud. He straightened out his hat and slid his hands into his pockets, before slowly walking back to their campsite. While he walked, he wondered how May will act when she sees him. "Well, I'll have to deal with this sooner rather than later."

May watched as Ash made his way back to the camp and sat down on the far end of the table, far away from where she sat. She had already gotten her plate and simply stared at the soup the eldest member of their group cooked. It's not that she didn't like his cooking, quite the opposite. May loved Brock's meals and it was the main reason she was okay with him traveling with them, but for obvious reasons she wasn't hungry. "Hey Ash, what took you so long?" Her brother, Max, asked him. "Yeah Ash. I was afraid you got lost when you didn't hurry back for food." Brock added. "Me and Pikachu took a quick nap by the river." he answered. While the others acknowledged Ash, May kept picking at her food. "May, are you alright? You barely touched your food." Brock asked concerned. "I'm not really hungry." she replied sheepishly. "May not hungry? Somebody call Nurse Joy." her little brother quipped. Pushing her plate away, she asked if she could be excused and walked off. "May, I was only kidding." Max yelled but she was too far to hear. In the distance, she could hear the boys asking what was wrong with her. She heard Ash say something but was too far away to hear him clearly.

The sun was setting, the Hoot-Hoot were beginning to come out. May stood under the tree where she made her decision and collapsed down to the grass. She rested her head on her knees and openly bawled. Thinking back now, she was certain she had made a mistake by kissing Ash. She never thought in a million years, the boy she liked would reject her. What hurt more was the expression on his face, or lack thereof. He looked shocked and almost embarrassed about the whole situation. He didn't say a word after it had happened.

Over the time they spent together, she became emotionally attached to Ash. He was brave and extremely determined, but could be dense and naïve at times. What attracted her to him was his friendliness and kindness towards Pokemon and people alike. He always took time off from their journey to help others and May admired him for it. These facts only made her cry more and begin to regret her actions.

She looked up to the night sky with tears in her eyes, wishing this entire situation never occurred. She buried her face into her knees, only looking up to stare at the river. The moon's reflection bounced off the water's surface, giving it a beautiful rippling effect. This view would be better, were it not for her current state. May looked around and noticed the beauty of nature at nighttime. Pokemon were out and about around her; a flock of Hoot-Hoot and Noctowl were perched on the branches of surrounding trees, a group of Zigzagoons and Sentrets rolled around on the grass. Momentarily, she forgot about her problems and smiled at the sight before her.

The smile disappeared quickly once she remembered a certain raven-haired jerk that broke her heart. Tears seemed to fall freely from her sapphire eyes. She couldn't do anything to stop them, so she just let it all out while trying her best to keep quiet. "I can't feel sorry for myself," she said thinking out loud. "So what if he doesn't like me, I'll just find someone else." She knew there was no point in arguing. Ash is the only boy she really cared for, the only one who made her feel special. He always pushed her to do better, even going as far as to scold her when she did something wrong. Deep down she knew all he wanted was to see her succeed. Her tears ceased a bit. She let out a deep sigh and rested her head on her knees once again.

A hand she knew all too well fell on her shoulder. Startled, she let out a small shriek as she lifted her head. "May it's me, Ash." he said, almost in a whisper. "Oh my...Ash, you scared me." she replied, taking the time to wipe away her tears with the back of her hand. "Sorry about that..." He grunted as he sat down next to her. The two now sat silently; May looking down at the grass, Ash gazing up at the stars. "It's a beautiful night." he said. May didn't answer back. "Almost as beautiful as it is in the daylight." he continued. "What do you want, Ash?" She was beginning to get irritated. He turned his attention to her and said, "We need to talk about what happened." "So _now _you want to talk?" They fell silent once more. Ash was the first to break the silence. "May, I never meant to hurt you. You took me by surprise, that's all." He chuckled, most likely trying to liven up the mood. To May, it was uncalled for. "Ash, this isn't funny." She could feel the rage building deep inside her and every passing second added more fuel to the fire. "Why are you mad? It was just a kiss." She looked at him for the first time and had to fight the urge to slap him across his stupid face. "Just a kiss? It wasn't just a kiss, it was my first kiss, Ash. What was supposed to be one of the greatest feelings ever, was ruined by your reaction. I don't know how you could say that. I can't even look at you right now." May bolted up and walked towards the river.

Most of the Pokemon had already left by the time she reached the body of water. Mixed emotions coursed through May's mind as she stood by the edge. She was angry at Ash and at the same time, actually glad that he came to find her. "I'm sorry, I had no idea." She heard him say behind her. "Please Ash, leave me alone." She cried. She felt him approach her, but she stayed frozen in place. Both of his strong hands clamped down on her shoulders, causing her to tense up. "I know I can be dense at times," he slid his arms down her shoulders before continuing, "And I have a hard time seeing things that are right in front of me," Every word he spoke sent chills down her spine. "Ash, don't..." she managed to whisper. "I'm sorry I was careless. I want to make it up to you." He removed his hands and placed them on her hips. "Oohh..." was all she could get out. May lifted her head and stared at the moon, biting her lip nervously. She didn't resist when he spun her around slowly, lowering her head as to not meet his gaze. Her arms fell to her sides. "May," he said softly. May looked up for the first time and was greeted by his caring, chocolate-brown eyes and goofy smile. She looked away immediately, blushing as she did so.

His hand, which she now noticed was ungloved, rested on her cheek. The simple touch sparked hidden emotions within her. He cupped her cheek and gently pulled her towards him. She raised both her arms and placed them on his chest, surprised at how strong he felt. May couldn't wait to once again feel the touch of his lips on hers. She didn't have to wait long. As soon as she closed her eyes, his lips made contact.

This was very different than their first kiss. The first time she was the one that did most of the kissing. This time, he initiated it and she happily returned the favor. She didn't care that they were new to the whole kissing thing, she was happy with the results. Another silence fell upon them once they parted. What was different this time was that both of them were smiling. There's no question that this time, both of them felt something other than shock.

May couldn't help but fling herself onto him and hug him tightly. She buried her face into his chest and cried softly. She felt him move one arm around her back and the other move up to hold her head. A much needed sense of security from the boy she likes only made her like him even more. They both headed to the large tree behind them. With all of the day's events behind them, they both fell asleep under the moonlight.

_**A/N: I will add to this if readers want more and if time permits**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Sorry this took so long to finish. This is the second chapter to Under the Moonlight. If you haven't read it, I suggest you do as it will explain some things.**_

_**Prelude to the Unexpected**_

_**By SalvaR**_

**Ch. 2**

"Ahh, I can't believe we're a couple. This is so exciting." May jumped on Ash, who sat next to her, and hugged him so tight he couldn't breathe.

"We won't be if you crush me to death." He was only joking of course.

"I can't help it. I'm just so happy." She loosened her grip only slightly, but still kept her arms locked around his neck.

The two trainers were relaxing by the lake with their bare feet in the cold water. Their Pokemon were out-and-about either playing in the water or resting under a shady tree. Having gone through a roller-coaster of emotions the night before, it was nice having some peaceful time alone together.

Something kept nagging Ash, though. He didn't want to say anything considering it was only a day had passed, but she called them a couple. It couldn't have been a better time. "Are we going to tell the others?"

She was quiet for a few seconds. He wondered what she was thinking about. Finally, she raised her head and spoke, "We will. But for now," she rested her chin on his shoulder before continuing, "It'll be our little secret." She finished by giving him a small peck on the cheek.

She unhooked her arms and reached for his ungloved hands. Once he felt it, he gave it a small squeeze and lowered his head on top of hers.

The two lovebirds continued their private time, for another half hour or so, before calling back their Pokemon and heading back to their campsite.

"Where to now?" Ash asked. Our young trainers found themselves at a fork in the road.

"I don't care as long as we get something to eat." May wailed from the back.

Max whipped out his trusty PokeNav and checked each option.

He looked to the west first. "Hmm, this road leads to the Indigo Plateau."

"Isn't that where the Grand Festival is being held, May?" Brock asked.

Her ears instantly perked up. The mention of the Grand Festival revitalized her spirits.

"What are we waiting for?! Let's go!" She took off running in that direction without warning, leaving the others to chase after her.

The Pokemon Center was filled with eager coordinators. Those who managed to win all five ribbons were now able to enter the Kanto Grand Festival.

"Hello and welcome to the Pokemon Center." The always cheerful Nurse Joy greeted them as they entered the Pokemon Center. As usual, Brock tried and failed hitting on Nurse Joy.

"Let me show you to your rooms." She led them through the crowded halls of the Pokemon Center to where the rooms were located. "These are your rooms. Once you're settled in I can give you more information about the contest."

The trainers talked amongst themselves trying to decide who sleeps where.

Ash looked over at May and saw her giving him a look he didn't understand. She nudged her head forward as if trying to tell him something. He raised his shoulders in complete confusion. He quickly narrowed the possibilities of what she might be telling him. He thought about it and it finally came to him. She wanted to be alone with him. It all made sense to him now.

He cleared his throat, capturing the attention of the others. "I don't really care who I share it with." Even before the words left his mouth, he knew it was the wrong thing to say. He looked over at May and his assumptions were correct. She hung her head and proceeded to shake it from side to side.

Luckily for Ash, Max saved him. "Well, I'm not bunking with May. I can't spend another night listening to her snoring."

"What do you think, May?" Brock asked her. All three of them waited for her response. "I, I don't mind sharing with Ash." Her answer was surprisingly shy. This timid side of May caught Ash off guard. After all, she was the one who made the first move.

"Okay. Let's take some time to unpack and we'll meet up in the lobby. Sound like a plan?" Brock instructed the rest of the group.

They all nodded their heads in agreement before entering their respective rooms; Brock and Max to the left, Ash and May directly across the hall from them.

Pikachu jumped off its trainer's shoulders and stopped at the door.

"Pika, pika-chu." The little mouse said to both trainers, telling them to go inside.

"I guess we should go inside." Ash suggested causing her to giggle quietly.

May strolled in and sat down on one of the two beds that filled the compact room. Ash leaned back against the door after closing it. Another silence fell upon them and again it was Pikachu who had to break the tension.

Getting behind Ash's legs, the yellow mouse attempted to push him forward. "Pikaa-" it strained, urging its trainer forward. May could only laugh. The tension was definitely reduced.

Ash wandered towards her and took a seat next to her. She was acting different and he wanted to know why.

"Is everything alright, May?"

She tilted her head sideways onto his shoulder and exhaled loudly. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Earlier you were so full of energy, running all the way here. Now it feels like your mind's elsewhere. Are you nervous about the contest?"

"That's part of it, but I just have a lot going on right now. It's a bit overwhelming." Her head never left his body.

He searched for her hand, entwining his fingers with hers.

"You are going to do great. As for everything else," he twisted his head to face her, "I promise to make things easier." She automatically smiled. Her smile was something he always admired.

"Thank you, Ash." She embraced him in a loving hug and kissed him tenderly.

"Mmm, you're getting better at this." She whispered.

His face grew increasingly warmer. "I'm only doing what feels right."

"And it's working." She kissed him again.

A knock interrupted their session followed by a booming voice.

"Hey, are you guys ready?" Brock asked through the door.

Ash looked to May for an answer.

"You go ahead. I'll be out in a minute."

Nodding his head, he stood up and headed for the door.

"Come on Pikachu. We'll wait in the lobby."

Pikachu had fallen asleep on the bed across from them.

"Pikaaa." Pikachu yawned and jumped off the bed.

He took one last look at May before walking out. Her smiled had reappeared for good.

Upon reaching the lobby, Ash noticed that it was practically empty. Except for Brock and Max, who were sitting on a bench by the wall, only a few trainers roamed the halls.

"Finally. We've been waiting forever. Where's May?" Max said as he approached them. Pikachu climbed up to his lap, curling up into a ball before closing its eyes.

"She'll be out in a bit. You know, pre-contest jitters." He tried to sound believable as possible.

He took the empty space at the far end and exhaled loudly.

"She's been acting weird lately, hasn't she?" asked Brock.

"Yeah, even more than usual if you ask me." Max added.

Ash plopped his hands on his knees and reiterated, "Like I said, it's the contest."

He was afraid they knew of their relationship.

"Are you sure? Ever since she walked off yesterday she's changed." Brock continued.

"I..I don't see it." His voice stuttered as he tried to avoid saying something that revealed their secret.

Max petted Pikachu as it napped. "I grew up with her and she never acted this way."

Brock nodded his head understandably.

Ash was getting uncomfortable with all the questions. He looked around and spotted May coming towards them.

"Will you guys relax? Look, here she comes."

Any sign of trouble wasn't present. Her cheery self had returned.

"Hey, what's up?" She sat next to her brother and scratched Pikachu's ear.

They all stared at her like she was crazy.

"May, are you all right?" Brock asked.

"Never better, why?"

Brock stood up in front of them and crossed his arms.

"No reason."

They all went silent.

Ash was the first to speak. "Come on guys, what do we have planned for today?"

"We have to sign up for the contest first." May jumped to her feet, seemingly ready to take on the competition.

"I'm starving." Max slumped into his spot, making sure Pikachu didn't fall off. "Can't we get something to eat?"

"We will as soon as I'm registered." May said as she headed for the exit.

The Grand Festival was only days away. No doubt the competition would be stiff, but May didn't plan on losing. With the support of friends (and boyfriend) and those watching her from Hoenn, she would give it her all to make them proud.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I Don't Own Pokémon!**_

**Let the Training Begin!**

**May's POV**

"You're all registered and ready to go. The opening ceremony will be held tomorrow morning. Until then please enjoy your stay. Good luck to you." Nurse Joy said handing back my ribbon case.

With the registration out of the way, we decided it was time to grab some lunch. The guys gathered outside of the Pokemon Center while I put away the case in my pouch. They were all calling out different names of restaurants in the area when I stepped out to meet them.

"There are so many places to choose. Where do you guys want to eat?" Brock asked.

"I'm in the mood for noodles." Ash said first. It was like if he read my mind.

"Ooh me too." I said.

"Fine, let's go before I pass out." Max had been waiting since we first arrived to eat. It was funny seeing him impatient, but I couldn't enjoy his misery because the growling in my stomach had me feeling the exact same way. He started walking in the direction of the restaurant without saying a word. The rest of us followed him. All I wanted to do was hold my boyfriend's hand all the way there, but the stupid secret we had to keep was preventing any sort of contact. I must have been thinking to myself a lot longer than I thought. By the time I realized it, the guys were a good ten feet ahead of me.

"May, come on!" My little twerp brother yelled.

I looked up and Ash stopped in front of me with his arm out to me. He winked at me, with a big grin on his face. If you were to tell me Ash Ketchum was clueless about relationships a week ago, I would've believed you. But over the last couple of days he's beginning to come around. I grasped his hand firmly and let him pull me forward so we walked together. I don't know how he did it, but Ash always brought my spirits up.

The noodle restaurant was filled to the max with coordinators and travelers grabbing some lunch. If it weren't for Brock seeing over everybody, it would've been nearly impossible finding a table. The hostess took our order and as I was handing back the menu, I noticed a familiar figure approaching our table.

"Look what we have here." Drew stood in front of us holding a small bag in his hand.

"Drew? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm just grabbing some lunch before I do some training." He replied.

Ash sat in front of me and by the look in his eye I could tell he was uncomfortable with his presence. I asked him if he liked Drew, and although he didn't actually say anything, I knew he didn't like him. I'll give him this, he definitely behaved himself whenever Drew came around.

"So Drew, what Pokemon are you going to use in the Grand Festival?" Ash asked.

Drew had been staring at me with those piercing green eyes of his, but momentarily looked away to answer Ash's question.

"Sorry, I don't give away my strategy to the competition." He finished by switching his gaze back to me and flicking his hair the same way he did all those time we met.

Ash scowled at him which made giggle, but at the same time I was mad because he was only being nice.

"May," I turned back to Drew to see what he had to say.

"You better not lose in the first round. I expect to meet you in the finals." He was trying to get in my head, but I was not having any of it.

"I'll see you there Drew." I replied confidently. I returned his smirk with one of my own before he shoved his free hand into his jacket and walked away.

"What a jerk." I heard Ash say quietly.

The waitress came back with our food a short while later. Ash was still visibly mad as we ate and it made me sad because I wanted assure him that he had nothing to worry about. He's the only one I care about, but this secret was eating me alive. My mindset began shifting to the Grand Festival. Different strategies, combinations, all crossed my mind as I ate. I didn't say anything else for the rest of the meal.

I let out Eevee and Munchlax from their Pokeballs. The appeal stage was not going to be a problem. I was already thinking ahead to the battle stage. Eevee and Munchlax haven't had much training together so we were going to train really hard to work out the kinks in our battling style.

"Are you ready, May?" Ash called out from the opposite end of our battlefield. Pikachu and Corphish were ready to battle. He never let the chance to help me slip away, but what made this different was that we were alone.

Nodding my head, I commanded my Pokemon to attack. "Eevee use Quick Attack. Munchlax use Focus Punch!" They charged towards the opponents who stood still.

"Pikachu use Agility, Corphish Harden!" Eevee's attack missed completely and Munchlax didn't do much damage thanks to Corphish's raised defense.

"You're gonna have to do better than that May!" He yelled. "Now Pikachu, use Iron Tail on Eevee. Corphish use bubblebeam on Munchlax!"

Ash was never one to go easy in a battle. He gave it everything he had and this was no exception.

"Eevee dig underground! Munchlax brace yourself!" Pikachu moved with such quickness that Eevee was almost hit. Bubblebeam hit Munchlax dead-on sending it sprawling back.

"Munchlax, are you okay?" I called out to it.

"Munch!" It replied positively.

To win I had to use combination attacks; and I thought of one really quick.

"Munchlax use Metronome!" It was a risky attack because one didn't know which attack would come out. Eevee was still underground and Pikachu was awaiting the attack. While Munchlax waved its fingers, I told Eevee what to do next.

"Eevee jump up and use Shadow Ball!" Out of nowhere, Eevee went behind Pikachu and hit it directly in the back. At the same time a green flash shot out of Munchlax's fingers right at Corphish.

"That's Dragonbreath!" I clapped and jumped happily.

"Cor-Corphish-Cor" The attack sent the tiny crab flying backwards.

"Corphish can you get up?" Ash asked his Pokemon. Corphish tried getting back up, but the attack did too much damage and it fainted.

"I think that's a good place to stop." He called back his Pokemon and kneeled down next to Pikachu. "You okay, buddy?" The little mouse Pokemon looked up at its trainer and let out a small cry.

I went to my Pokemon and hugged them tight. "You guys were great! We are going to win, I just know it." I returned them to their Pokeball and went to sit next to Ash.

"That was a lucky break getting Dragonbreath from Metronome, but you know it's not that dependable." He was great at giving advice and he was right about Metronome. It's all about chance with that move.

"I'll only use it as a last resort. I was worried about those two being in sync, but they proved me wrong." I told him.

"They work well together. You've done a great job of training them." He grabbed my hand and smiled his goofy smile at me. I couldn't help but reach up and give him a kiss.

"I learned from watching you." I said quietly. It was his turn to kiss me back.

Pikachu climbed onto my lap and curled into a ball, clearly tired from our battle. Sitting alone together was becoming routine for us. We talked about his time in the Battle Frontier and my upcoming contest. All we do is talk when we're alone but I think it brings us closer to one another. It's the feeling of closeness that made me think, if I lost, Ash would be by my side trying to cheer me up. I hope it never comes to that because I don't plan on losing.

Ash draped his arm and hugged me again, snapping me out of my little daydream.

"You two seem to be enjoying yourselves."

_**A/N: Hey all, I am going on vacation so the next chapter may take a little longer to post. I will be working on it as much as I can and hopefully have it ready when I get back. Please leave feedback and let me know what you think so far. Thank You and Happy Holidays!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_I just want to begin by saying how grateful I am for those who have been following this story. Sorry for the wait. This is a short chapter, but I promise things will only get better as we go along._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon_

**The Secret is Out!**

**May's POV**

"How long has this been going on?"

Brock popped up behind us and nearly caused me to scream. Ash and I were still cooling off from our battle, but his sudden appearance shook us both up. I had to catch my breath before I could say anything.

"You scared me half to death, Brock." I raised my hand to my chest. My heart was beating extremely faster.

Brock walked around, plopping down in front of us.

"Why'd you sneak up on us?" Ash sounded more annoyed than surprised.

He removed his arm from around me and wiped his forehead. Pikachu awoke from its nap and let out a cute yawn while it stretched.

"I came looking for you because Max wanted to go sightseeing." He began to explain. "We talked to Nurse Joy and she mentioned all the festivities being held before the Grand Festival."

As Brock talked I wondered what would have happened if Max was the one who came looking for us. How would he react to us, and more importantly, what would he say? Keeping this secret was proving to be harder than it had to be. Somehow Brock finding out made this whole thing easier.

All this thinking about my brother was beginning to worry me.

"Where is Max?"

"He's back in the room taking care of Bonsly."

"Brock you cannot tell him. It would totally freak him out." If anybody was going to tell him it was going to be his big sister.

"Relax. I'm not going to say anything." He assured us. "How long have you two been together?"

Ash answered first. "Just a few days. Wait, you're not weirded out by this?"

I waited for his response as I too was curious.

He let out a lively scoff. "Of course not. I had a hunch something was going on between you two." He followed it up by pointing at us and chuckling. Ash and I laughed along with him.

"It does bum me out, though." He sighed once the laughing died down.

"Why?" We asked in unison.

"I've been trying for years to find my love, and Ash does it in a few days." He cried fake tears for the sake of laugh, but we didn't.

We looked at each other and quickly turned away. I couldn't tell what Ash was doing, but I was blushing profusely. It was one thing to say you liked someone. It was an entirely different thing to say you loved someone. I cared deeply for Ash, and I hoped he felt the same, but it was too early to say I was in love with him.

"Actually, May was the one who kissed me first." Ash's hand fell on top of mine and he gave it a gentle squeeze.

I don't think I have ever blushed this much. I had a hard time looking any of them in the eye.

"Even worse, the girl coming on to you!" This put a smile on my face and took my mind off what I was feeling.

"It's okay, though. I'm happy for both of you."

We all went quiet after that. Pikachu took its previous spot on my lap. I was off in my own little mind for a while that I didn't notice. I was mostly thinking about what Brock said. My focus at the beginning was solely on the Grand Festival before he came along. I couldn't let my personal life get in the way.

"We should head back before Max starts to worry." Brock said breaking the long silence.

I watched as they both got up and dusted themselves off. I had no idea how strong Ash really was until he lifted me up with ease. Once again I was flustered by the boy who keeps surprising me. The Grand Festival was a day away and I had to try my hardest to separate my relationships from the contest. But for now, I'll enjoy the company of my friends and the boy who I care deeply for.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait, had final exams to prepare for. With school out of the way I have a bunch of free time to write so you won't have to wait long for the next chapter like this one._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon_

**Familiar Places, New Opportunities**

**Ash's POV**

The bright morning sun arrived bringing with it a new day. For everybody else it would be a regular day, but to the coordinators it was the most important day of the year; the start of the Grand Festival. Travelers from around the world would meet at the Indigo Plateau and compete to be crowned the top coordinator.

We awoke earlier than everyone else, all in an attempt to sneak away by ourselves. Of course, it was her idea. She seemed to know more about relationships so I just followed her lead. I've had my moments, though. Somehow I've managed not to mess anything up.

"Don't you think we should tell them?" I whispered as we quietly tiptoed past Brock and Max's room.

May signaled for me to be quiet by raising a finger to her lips.

"I told Brock to meet us over there." She answered once we reached the lobby.

We made our way past other coordinators who were up early, too. I took quick glances at them, and most of them looked strong, but none would beat my girl May. My girl. I was still getting used to the idea of being in a relationship with her, but if she's happy, then I'm happy.

The Indigo Plateau increased in size as we approached it. I haven't stepped onto this grand stage since I lost way back when I first became a trainer. Only difference was the missing outline that resembled a pokéball and trainer boxes. Instead of one stage, there were three different platforms around a circular podium. It was a humbling experience to say the least. I already had my moment in this stadium, now it was May's turn.

Other coordinators were practicing and talking to the judges as we walked by. May kept looking around, probably scoping out the competition. Flashes of confidence flickered from her eyes. I gave her hand a gentle squeeze to assure her she was going to do great. The corners of her mouth twisted up into a smile in response.

We walked around some more before a low rumbling began in my stomach. The people around us, and their Pokémon, all looked at me. I shielded my eyes to hide my embarrassment. May couldn't stop laughing. I began laughing too when I heard her stomach growling just as loud as mine. Those same people gave us curious stares. Although we were having fun now, I knew her focus would shift once the contest began.

With both our stomachs in dire need of food, we went searching for the cafeteria. We arrived just in time to see Brock hitting on yet another coordinator, and then being pulled by the ear by Max. At that point May let go of my hand and went to meet up with them. Pikachu, who had been perched up on my shoulder the entire time, jumped off and ran behind her.

"You must be May. I've heard a lot about you." The same girl that rejected Brock was now talking to May.

I walked up in time for her to introduce herself. "My name is Solidad, a friend of Drew's."

"Speaking of Drew," May added.

Solidad and I both looked around and saw him walking towards us.

It's not that I didn't respect they guy, I just didn't like him. Always walking around like he's a big-shot, and giving May roses. It's obvious he likes her, but she chose me. She chose me and I wanted to rub it in his snobbish face. But I couldn't, as much as I wanted to I couldn't.

Drew stopped long enough to utter a couple of sentences before heading off.

"May, Solidad. I'd love to stay and talk but I have a Grand Festival to prepare for." He flipped his ridiculous colored hair and walked away.

As he walked by I swear he scowled at me. I thought nothing of it. The way I saw it, he wasn't entirely focused on the contest. Something told me he knew about me and May and it was eating at him.

I couldn't enjoy the feeling because once again my stomach rumbled loudly. Only this time I was met with a pleasant smile from Solidad.

"Why don't we grab something to eat? The contest won't begin for a few hours."

Before we sat down to eat we let out our Pokémon. After that there was no stopping me from chowing down on all the food. While we ate, Solidad told us how she met Drew.

"I beat Drew in his very first contest. After that we became good friends."

I laughed quietly, but May still heard it and punched my thigh under the table. No one noticed that I nearly choked because they were all listening to Solidad's story.

"He's been more competitive lately, and I think it's because of you, May."

"I can see why. Those two have had their share of battles over time." Brock said.

"And Harley. Don't forget that weirdo." Max chimed in.

Brock and I laughed loudly. May apparently didn't find it funny and instead scolded him.

"Max, don't say that!"

"That Harley," Solidad let out a small chuckle. "He's definitely one of a kind."

"So you know him?" I asked.

"We go back some." Before she could elaborate, she checked her wristwatch and stood up.

"I should get going. The contest is about to begin and I need to do some preparations."

May stood up with her and they shook hands.

"Good luck, May."

"Same to you, Solidad."

After our lunch I went with May and watched as she talked to all of her team. As she did, I couldn't help but smile at how well she treated her Pokémon. They all responded warmly to her and I knew they would give it their all to help her win. That's why I wasn't surprised when they all ganged up and squeezed her in a big hug. She patted them on the head and returned them to their Pokéballs.

We met up with everyone else a short time later. May had to be backstage so I went up with Brock and Max up to the stands. By the looks of it the entire stadium was at full capacity. Bunch of banners and inflated pictures were held up by those in attendance. I even spotted a banner with May's name on it. I never had this type of fanfare when I battled ages ago, and I was a little jealous of it. I had my family and friends here. May's parents couldn't be here, but it didn't matter. We were her family and we were going to support her twice as much.

Lilian, the announcer, began to speak which signaled the start of the Grand Festival. Everyone broke out in huge cheers around us. One by one the top coordinators came out and showed off spectacular moves with their Pokémon. Once May stepped onto the stage we cheered louder than everyone else.

"Let's go May!"

"Pika, pi!"

She threw the red and white sphere into the sun, and just like the light emerging from the pokéball, it was her time to shine.


End file.
